


"If they can't learn the way we teach..."

by never_good_stories (Daisy7795)



Series: "Don't push me away" [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy7795/pseuds/never_good_stories
Summary: Alec shows Magnus his own world





	"If they can't learn the way we teach..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a great story about autistic Alec and it gave me a few ideas

Magnus always thought that Alec indeed has his own world. As every autistic person he often isolated himself from everybody and prefered to be alone. He confused many people Alec was aware of that because he wasn't stupid, no, he was actually very smart but people didn't noticed that, he wanted to show them his own world where he felt safe and calm but they never listened to him.

When Magnus appeared in his life everything changed, Magnus wanted to understand him, he wanted Alec to show him his world. Alec was eager to do so, he showed Magnus his wind chimes, the ones that made those beautiful sounds, the chimes that made Alec calm. He showed him his favourite [wind chime ](https://whimsicalwinds.com/media/ecom/prodlg/T206MB.jpg)a dark blue (his favourite color) that hanged in his room above his bed. He brushed his fingers over the chime and smiled after it made sound. He soon was focused only on the chime.

Magnus was amazed by that. He was amazed by how a wind chime could calm the boy and make him lose concentration about what's happening around him, he loved to see Alec smile. He was so beautiful and unique but nobody seemed to see that, even his parents. He looked at the boy who was now looking back at him, when Alec realized that Magnus was looking back at him he quickly looked down and blushed. Now Magnus knew why Alec had so many wind chimes after all.

The older male smiled and approached the younger one, he hooked a finger under Alec's chin and made him look at him. Alec seemed to look everywhere else but not at Magnus. The older waited patiently for the boy's eyes to look at him and when they did he slowly leaned and kissed Alec.

The boy seemed surprised at first but quickly kissed back loving the soft and gentle lips on his own ones. After they pulled back he hugged his lover and smiled knowing that the only person on whom he cared understood him, understood his world.

And right now only that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if that makes any sense but I tried. It's time to try harder. I don't really know what about I can write next.


End file.
